Entre la guerre et la paix il n'y a qu'un pas à nous de le franchir
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive en ville et cause beaucoup d'agitation au sein des différentes meutes vivant soit à Beacon Hills soit au alentours, cette élève est différente par bien des aspects et cache trois lourds secrets. Lorsque qu'elle fait la connaissance de la meute de Scott, elle est tout de suite attirée par l'un d'entre eux. Comment cette histoire se terminera t-elle à voir.
1. Présentation

Présentation

Bonjour, pour les différent(e)s fans de la série teen wolf sachez qu'il va y avoir

quelques changement par rapport à la série comme par exemple les personnages

seront en fac et non au lycée.  
Les personnages barrés sont morts dans ma fiction.  
J'ai l'intention de rajouter des personnages à la série et je sais que dans la saison

4 Derek n'est plus un alpha mais un bêta mais dans ma fiction il le sera toujours.  
Et quand une discussion est en gras sa signifie que les personnages parlent en

Français.

Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble à peu près Angela et Nathan Montenegro

Angela ressemblerai un peu à celle qu'on voit dans la série Bones de la saison 10

et Nathan lui ressemblerai plus à kol mikaelson de la série Vampire Diaries.

Les personnages principaux :

Scott McCall : 20 ans  
Stiles Stilinski : 20 ans  
Derek Hale : 26 ans  
Sarah Montenegro : 24 ans - Humaine (c'est une personne que j'ai inventée et  
que je rajoute dans la série)  
Isaac Lahey : 23 ans  
Aiden Cliver : 23 ans  
Ethan Cliver : 23 ans

Personnages secondaires :

Deucalion  
Chris Argent  
Gérard Argent  
Alan Deaton

Allison Argent  
Peter Hale

Lydia Martin  
Mélissa McCall  
Shérif Stilinski  
Angela Montenegro : 22 ans - Humaine (petite sœur de Sarah)  
Nathan Montenegro : 24 ans - Humain (gay et jumeaux de Sarah)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Départ pour les USA

Chapitre 1 : Départ pour les USA

* * *

PDV Sarah

Bonjour permettais moi de me présenter je m'appelle Sarah Montenegro j'ai 24 ans et j'ai une petite soeur et un frère qui est mon faux jumeaux, nos parents adoptifs vivent séparés et nous vivons mon frère et moi avec notre mère adoptive et sa fille. Notre mère adoptive est certes un peu stricte mais très gentille et j'ai obtenue mes permis à 2 ans d'intervalle chacun à 19 ans j'ai obtenue le permis de conduire concernant les voitures, à 21 ans celui de moto et de shooter et à 23 ans le permis de conduire des bateaux et je suis actuellement étudiante pour devenir vétérinaire dans la spécialisation des felins et des animaux canins et en option les animaux marins catégories poids lourd (ex: dauphins,orques,etc).

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de mon départ aux États-Unis où je vais étudier pendant un an dans une fac de la ville portant le nom de Beacon Hills je suis tellement contente j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter ce pays et aujourd'hui je le peux je garderai ma bourse même là-bas mon établissement c'était chargé de veiller à ce que j'obtienne une maison et il me payait le loyer de la maison durant toute ma scolarité à condition que j'ai une attitude irréprochable, que je manque le moins de cours possible et que mes notes soit excellente.

J'avais demandé à mon établissement la possibilité de faire un échange scolaire afin de m'améliorer en anglais car je n'étais pas très douée dans cette matière et cette langue était loin d'être ma préférée, ma langue préférée était l'espagnol je parlais couramment différentes langues pratiquement toutes sauf le chinois, le japonais et l'anglais où j'avais encore quelques difficultés mais je faisais des efforts pour m'améliorer.

Pour mon voyage j'avais pris toutes mes affaires ainsi que mes deux voitures hors de question que je les laissent ici, elles étaient beaucoup trop dangereuses pour toute personne n'étant pas au courant de toutes les modifications que j'ai apporté sur celles-ci mon frère ou ma demi-soeur pourraient y laisser la vie s'ils venaient à s'en servir. Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner une fois terminée, je pris tout mes sandwichs que je mis dans mon sac que j'allais garder et je me dirigeai vers ma voiture l'autre étant dans l'une des poches de ma veste après que je l'ai miniaturisé, ma mère mis ma dernière valise dedans mon frère et ma demi-soeur arrivèrent 5mn plus tard, et montèrent dans la voiture de ma mère tandis que moi je montai dans la mienne et nous partîmes tous vers l'aéroport.

30mn plus tard

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'aéroport ma famille ainsi que moi-même déchargions mes valises de ma voiture puis je donnai le billet d'avion à ma mère adoptive pour qu'elle puisse enregistrer mes bagages ainsi que faire valider mon billet et je retournai de nouveau dans ma voiture avant de continuer mon chemin jusqu'à destination où je donnai le papier au contrôleur pour qu'il me laisse passer et me dirigeai vers la soute de l'avion où je "gara" la voiture puis le personnel se chargea d'attacher celle-ci et un autre m'amena dans le hall pour que je puisse prendre l'avion, après avoir embrassé ma famille et récupérer mon billet je me dirigeai rapidement vers le hall d'embarcation où je présentai mon billet à l'hôtesse de l'air et une fois à l'intérieur je me dirigeai vers ma place et mis mon sac à mes pieds puis on nous annonça 10 minutes que l'avion allait décoller et qu'il fallait attacher nos ceintures.

2 heures plus tard

Je commençais à m'ennuyer sincèrement c'est pourquoi je commençai à faire quelques sudokus qui pour une très grande majorité de personnes seraient impossible à faire j'avais d'ailleurs dû contacter l'entreprise qui les faisait pour parler avec leur PDG après une longue conversation avec lui, il avait accepté de m'en faire une bonne centaine mais il en avait d'abord fait un, pour me demander s'il était assez dure pour moi après avoir donné ma réponse positif il m'avait envoyé tous les autres et je lui avait donné la somme convenu en échange de cette marchandise spéciale et dont le montant s'élevait à 35 000 euros.

Il m'en avait envoyé une bonne centaine car j'en finissais un en 2 jours à peine j'en fis donc au moins cinq sur l'un d'eux, avant de manger 2 sandwichs et de m'endormir. Je me réveillais 3h plus tard étant donné que j'avais encore faim je sortis 2 sandwichs, que mangeai rapidement avant de boire dans ma bouteille du jus d'orange puis je refermai la bouteille mit mes écouteurs et regardais l'un des films que j'avais téléchargé sur ma tablette pour les 2h restant du vol.

Aux États-Unis dans la ville de Beacon Hills

PDV Aiden

J'étais aujourd'hui avec mon frère, Scott et Stiles à la faculté assis dans notre salle de classe la sonnerie venait de sonner quand notre prof nous retient et prit la parole pour nous annoncer une nouvelle pour le moins surprenante

\- Avant que vous ne partez j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer ! A partir de demain matin vous aurez une nouvelle camarade de classe elle nous vient de France elle participe à un échange scolaire et restera avec nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année j'espère que vous lui ferai un bon accueil et que vous l'aiderai à s'intégrer facilement parmi nous! Vous pouvez partir ! Dit l'enseignant.

A la sortie des cours Scott, Stiles et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de classe de mon frère jumeau qui en sortait d'ailleurs.

\- Salut alors quoi de neuf ? Demanda mon frère Ethan  
\- On va avoir une nouvelle élève dans notre faculté elle vient de France, apparemment elle est là pour un échange scolaire et elle restera avec nous jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Dit-on en choeur  
\- Wouah c'est surprenant quand vous parler en même temps et en choeur en plus ! Dit mon frère Ethan. Mais c'est super d'avoir une nouvelle élève dans notre faculté, mais je m'inquiète pour elle Adrien est un véritable coureur de jupon il va sans doute vouloir l'avoir comme il a eu les autres filles de la fac ! Dit-il à la fin en ayant une mine soucieuse  
\- Tu as raison frangin il faudra la mettre en garde quand on la verra demain ! Lui dis-je  
\- Elle arrive demain ? Dit Ethan

J'allai répondre quand le téléphone de Scott se mit à sonner

\- Allô Derek comment ça va ? Demanda Scott  
\- J'aimerai te dire bien mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Toutes les meutes de loup-garou du pays s'agitent, j'ignore ce qui les excitent et rendent nerveux à ce point mais c'est très inquiétant il va falloir que vous soyez sur vos gardes dès l'instant où vous quitterez la faculté et encore plus ce soir, les nerfs de tout le monde sont à vifs il est fort probable qu'il y est une ou plusieurs bagarres ! Dit Derek inquiet  
\- Ok c'est compris Derek à plus tard ! Dit Scott soucieux

Puis il raccrocha

\- Il va falloir être prudent probablement bien plus que d'habitude ! Dit Scott en s'adressant à nous. Apparemment les autres meutes vivant dans tout le pays ont les nerfs à vifs et Derek ignore pourquoi et ça l'inquiète ! Nous expliqua Scott  
\- Nous serons prudents Scott soit tranquille, dit-on mon frère, Stiles et moi en choeur  
\- Stiles je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour les jumeaux car je sais qu'ils peuvent se défendre sans problème s'il croise un loup-garou mais toi il faudra que tu sois très prudent tu ne possède pas autant de force que nous donc soit très vigilant s'il te plaît Stiles ! Dit Scott à Stiles  
\- Compris je serai très prudent Scott ! Dit Stiles  
\- Merci bon allons-y maintenant ! Dit Scott

Puis nous quittâmes la fac et nous rentrâmes chez nous


	3. Chapitre 2 Installation à Beacon Hills

Chapitre 2 : Installation à Beacon Hills

Disclaimer : L'univers de la série Teen Wolf appartient uniquement à Jeff Davis les seuls choses qui m'appartiennent sont l'histoire que j'écris et les OC.

 **Langage en français**

* * *

Enfin après 7h de vol nous atterrissons sans problème, je me dépêchai de récupérer mes valises avant de me diriger vers le service de transport aérien pour pouvoir récupérer ma voiture une fois fait je m'assure que ma moto et bien dans le coffre avant de mettre mes valises dedans puis je partie en direction de la ville de Beacon Hills et y entra après 3h de route il me fallut environ 20mn avant d'arriver de la villa la forêt était à 30mn d'ici et la faculté à 15mn.

Je me gara devant mon garage et sortie mes valises du coffres que je posa devant la porte puis j'ouvris le garage pour rentrer ma voiture et sortie ensuite ma moto du coffre et lui rendit sa taille normale avant de la mettre à côté de la voiture.

Une fois cela terminé je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et pris mes valises une fois entrer je vis le salon, dans la pièce d'à côté se trouvait la cuisine elle était très jolie un mélange parfait de noir et blanc puis en continuant la première porte à droite était une salle de bain et la porte d'en face était une chambre.

Je visitai donc toute la maison et découvris qu'il y avait neuf chambres et quatre salle de bain dont se trouvait inclus celle que j'avais déjà vu et parmi les neuf chambres une se trouvait au sous-sol et qui avait apparemment remplacé la cave en bas des escaliers de la villa puis en remontant je vis au bout du couloir sur la droite se trouver une autre porte que j'ouvris pour me retrouver à l'extérieur de la villa et découvris 2 "bâtiments" l'un était beaucoup plus grand que l'autre, j'entra dans le plus grand des deux et je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de gymnastique tandis que le deuxième "bâtiment" se révélait être une salle de musculation je sus aussitôt que j'allai beaucoup me plaire dans ces "bâtiments" surtout celui de concernant la gymnastique car j'en pratiquais depuis mon enfance même si dû arrêter de pratiquais ce sport quand je suis rentrer en cinquième j'en fais dès que les vacances commencent et la musculation tout les samedis après-midi pendant 4h et du footing tout les dimanches à partir de 10h du matin jusqu'en début d'après-midi.

Je retournai à l'intérieur et pris mes valises que je déposai dans ma chambre et commença à ranger toutes mes affaires puis une fois la tâche terminée je me dirigeai vers le salon où j'utilisai le téléphone pour appeler ma famille après avoir fait la combinaison pour appeler à l'internationale je composai le numéro de téléphone de la maison ils répondirent à la deuxième sonnerie et je reconnu la voix de mon frère

\- Oui allô ? Dit mon frère Nathan  
\- Salut frangin sa va ? Demande-je  
\- Sarah comment vas-tu ? Ton vol c'est bien passé ? Comment est la maison dans laquelle tu es ? Me demanda Nathan heureux  
\- Ca va merci oui mon vol c'est bien passé et je suis dans une villa par contre elle à pas d'étage comme nous mais elle a plus de chambres j'ai 7 chambres d'amis en plus de la mienne et une autre qui remplace la cave de la villa avec un grand garage et 2 "bâtiments" à côté de la villa dans l'un d'eux se trouve une salle de gymnastique et dans l'autre une salle de musculation ! Lui dis-je en souriant même s'il ne pouvez pas le voir, il pouvait clairement le sentir à travers ma voix  
\- Waouh la chance! Me dit mon frère  
\- C'est vrai comment tu vas toi et le reste de la famille? Demande-je ensuite  
\- Ca va merci tu nous manque bien que tu manque moins à Angela, me dit-il  
\- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle embrasse tout le monde pour moi d'accord ? Demande-je  
\- D'accord pas de problème salut ! Me dit mon frère  
\- Ciao ! Lui répondis-je

Puis je raccrochai et sortie me promener dans la forêt au bout de 10mn de marche je rencontrai un vieil ami.

 **\- CHRISTOPHE !** dis-je heureuse de le revoir  
 **\- Sarah ?** Dit-il en se figeant. **Sarah c'est vraiment toi ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite  
 **\- Bien sur idiot tu m'as manqué!** Lui dis-je en souriant  
 **\- SARAH!** Dit-il en criant avant de se précipiter vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. **Oh si tu savais comme je suis content de te revoir !** Me dit-il ensuite  
 **\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Christophe !** Lui dis-je en le serrant fort contre moi  
\- **Mais que fais-tu ici ?** Me demanda-t-il ensuite

\- **Je suis là pour un échange scolaire pour pouvoir m'améliorer en anglais je reste jusqu'aux grandes vacances j'ignorais que tu habitais dans cette ville !** Lui dis-je surprise  
 **\- J'ai déménagé i mois dans cette ville** , me répondit-il

 **\- Oh d'accord! Alors tu n'as pas de problèmes de fourrure?** Lui demande-je ensuite

En effet Christophe m'avais avoué son secret je savais qu'il était un loup-garou de naissance ce qui était très rare chez eux il avait créé sa propre meute ils étaient 5 la dernière fois que j'avais vu Christophe ce qui remonte à 3 ans déjà, tout comme je savais qu'il était l'Alpha de tous les Alphas il était respecté de toutes les meutes et ils lui devaient tous obéissance et respect dû à son rang.

 **\- Non aucun problème merci !** Me dit-il en souriant d'amusement car il adorait mon expression qu'il trouvait marrante  
 **\- Alors pour ta meute le nombre à augmenté depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ou c'est toujours le même ?** Demande-je ensuite  
 **\- C'est toujours le même nous sommes 6 !** Me répondit-il  
 **\- Comment ça c'est toujours le même ? Si vous êtes 6 alors que vous étiez 5 avant sa veut dire que vous avez accueillit un nouveau membre !** Lui dis-je  
 **\- Tu es le sixième membre de ma meute Sarah même si tu n'est pas une louve-garou** **ma meute et moi te considérons comme tel !** Me dit Christophe  
 **\- Oh euh d'accord c'est gentil donc tout le monde va bien dans notre famille ?** Demande-je surprise et touchée  
 **\- Oui tout le monde va très bien merci et tu vas aller à la fac c'est sa ?** Me demandat-il en souriant  
 **\- Ok tant mieux alors et oui je vais aller à la fac !** Lui répondis-je  
 **\- Ok j'espère que ça se passera bien pour toi et que tu n'auras pas de problème et si tu en as un je veux que tu m'appelle immédiatement c'est bien compris?** Me dit-il d'un ton très sérieux à la fin de sa phrase  
 **\- C'est compris** , lui dis-je  
 **\- Tiens voici mon numéro de téléphone appelle moi quand tu veux et peux importe la situation !** Me dit-il en me tendant son numéro de téléphone qu'il avait marqué sur un morceau de papier  
 **\- D'accord merci !** Lui dis-je en prenant son numéro de téléphone que j'enregistrai aussitôt sur mon téléphone. **Passe moi ton téléphone que pour que j'enregistre le mien sur le tien !** Lui dis-je ensuite il me le tendit aussitôt et j'enregistrai sur le champ mon numéro de téléphone dedans avant de le lui rendre

 **\- Merci et bonne journée oh et avant que j'oublie sache que dans cette ville il y a beaucoup de meute de loups-garous alors soit prudente quand tu sors le soir compris ?** Me dit-il  
 **\- Compris et merci de m'avoir informé Christophe** , dis-je  
 **\- C'est normal Sarah au revoir !** Me dit-il avant de partir en courant  
 **\- Au revoir Christophe !** Lui dis-je à mon tour en sachant qu'il m'entendait encore

Avant de rentrer chez moi, je me douchai et me changeai avant de me préparer un sandwich pour aller ensuite me coucher.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Jour de rentrée pour Sarah

Chapitre 3 : Jour de rentrée pour Sarah

Disclaimer : L'univers de la série Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. Et seul l'histoire et les OC sont à moi.

* * *

PDV Sarah

Ça y est c'est aujourd'hui que commence les cours à la faculté je pris rapidement mes clés de voiture ainsi que mon sac avec mon repas puis je partie en direction de la fac une fois arrivée à destination je gara rapidement ma voiture et me dirigea vers le bureau du directeur pour avoir mon emploi du temps une fois après l'avoir récupéré ainsi qu'un plan de la faculté je me dirigea vers la salle 5B qui était au premier étage et frappa à la porte

\- Entrez ! Me dit une voix masculine à l'interieur  
\- Bonjour excusez moi du retard je suis la nouvelle élève je m'appelle Sarah ! Lui dis-je en entrant  
\- Oh oui bien sur on m'avez prévenu de votre arrivé voici vos livres pour ma matière et pour les cours il faudra que vous demandiez à vos camarades pour rattraper votre retard ! Me dit l'enseignant en me tendant les livres dont j'aurai besoin pour l'année

\- Bien monsieur merci, dis-je en prenant les livres qu'il me tendait  
\- Bien aller vous asseoir au près de monsieur Ethan Cliver  
Moi : d'accord mais c'est qui ?

Un élève leva son bras avant de prendre la parole

\- C'est moi ! Dit le dénommé Ethan

Je le regardai et fus stupéfaite ce gars était vraiment beau et il sentait un peu le loup ce qui m'intriguai.

\- Ok merci ! Lui dis-je en souriant

Puis je me dirigea vers lui et m'assis à ses côtés avant de le renifler discrètement avant de sourire

\- Un alpha ! maintenant est-ce que le reste de sa meute est ici ou pas ! Là est le mystère ! Murmure-je à moi-même  
\- Bien reprenons où nous en étions voulez-vous ! Dit le professeur

Je sentis le dit Ethan se tendre à mon commentaire avant qu'il ne me regarde curieusement, je le regarda à mon tour avant de lui sourire.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Ethan Cliver mon nom à moi est Sarah Montenegro ! Lui dis-je en chuchautant  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Sarah ! Dit Ethan en me répondant sur le même ton que moi et en souriant

Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement, je pris des notes du cours puis à la sortie je quitta la salle avec Ethan, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre prochaine salle la 6C qui était à l'autre bout du couloir puis Ethan et moi nous commençâmes à faire connaissance

\- Alors d'où vient tu ? Me demanda Ethan  
\- De France près des Alpes, lui répondis-je  
\- Et tu as des frères ou des soeurs ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite  
\- Oui j'ai un faux jumeau et une demi-soeur plus jeune que moi ! Lui répondis-je en souriant  
\- Vraiment ?! Un faux jumeau ? Me demanda-t-il surpris  
\- Oui pourquoi il y a un problème ? Demande-je à mon tour surprise  
\- Oh non aucun je suis juste surpris que tu es un faux jumeau c'est tout ! Me répondit-il  
\- Et toi tu as des frères et soeurs ? Demande-je à mon tour  
\- Un seul frère et sauf que contrairement à toi c'est mon vrai jumeau ! Me dit Ethan en souriant

\- Vraiment ? Voilà au moins un point en commun que nous avons tout les deux ! Lui dis-je en souriant aussi  
\- Effectivement ! Dit Ethan en souriant

Puis quelqu'un nous dépassa rapidement mais je l'entendis quand même me dire

\- Laisse tomber tu n'as aucune chance avec lui il est gay contrairement à son frère ! Me dit le garçon qui nous avait dépassé

\- Voilà un autre point commun que nous avons ! Lui dis-je. Mon frère est également gay contrairement à moi comment s'appelle ton frère ? Demande-je ensuite  
\- Aiden et le tien ? Me demanda Ethan  
\- Nathan, lui répondis-je

\- Et tu as quel âge ? Demanda Ethan

\- J'ai 24 ans depuis environ un mois, lui répondis-je. Et toi ? Lui demande-je ensuite

\- J'ai 23 ans depuis six mois, me répondit-il. Ca te dirai de manger avec mon frère et nos amis à la pause déjeuner ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant

\- Bien sur pourquoi pas, lui dis-je alors qu'on arrivait en face de notre salle de classe.

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement et lors de la pause déjeuner je fis la connaissance de tous le monde mais je ne fis pas confiance aux deux filles du groupe dont leur présence réveilla ma louve qui eu soudain envie de les déchiqueter je restai donc loin d'elles, et sympathisai sans soucis avec les autres. Et je sentis un lien étroit et intense se développer entre Aiden et moi. Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin du déjeuner sonna, nous retournâmes tous en cours où l'après-midi se déroula à toute vitesse et lorsque mon dernier cours toucha à sa fin, je partis aussitôt rentrer chez moi où je me douchai mangeais rapidement un sandwich avant d'aller me coucher et de mettre le réveil pour demain matin.

* * *

La suite bientôt !


End file.
